A Crime of Fashion
by QuillVA
Summary: When Maddie and London fight over who will be Teen Trends Trendy Teen of the Year, Carrie steps in to prove that red is the new black. Prequel to London's Lesson. Warning: Contains spanking. Don't like, don't read.


**A Crime of Fashion**

"Maddie! London! What is going on here?" Carrie looked at the two girls standing there in ripped clothing. Mr. Moseby stood in the middle of the fray frazzled and angry. London crossed her arms, scowling at her former best friend, but Maddie's eyes rested on Carrie. She tried to think of a good alibi, but the piles of ripped clothes around her didn't leave a lot of room for excuses. Aww man, Carrie looked mad. Really mad.

"Moseby, get out of there", Carrie pulled the man towards her and attempted to straighten his own tattered clothes, "What happened here?"

"These two miscreants were fighting over the Teens Trendy Trendy Teen of the Year award. Apparently we all lost"

"Nuh-uh. The camera lady said that I looked great. Shreds are this years black", London chimed in.

"The camera lady said _we _looked great. But as usual you don't hear anything that doesn't involve you"

"That is so not true. I heard you screaming like a little girl when I pulled your hair"

"Oh that's it. You're about to hear the sound of my fist!", Maddie jumped at London, but Carrie held her back by one arm, yanking her in close.

"You had better cool down this second." Carrie whispered fiercely into her ear, "Believe me; you are already in enough trouble, young lady. Now you straighten up and go apologize to London. Now"

She released the girl's arm. Maddie straightened out her clothes and turned reluctantly towards London. Everything in her wanted to punch the heiress in the face, but self preservation and one look at Carrie told her she'd better apologize.

"I'm sorry for fighting with you London", she mumbled.

"And I'm sorry that I made you angry with my fabulosity", London said sincerely, causing everyone to roll their eyes collectively.

"Well, you can enjoy your- fabulosity -from your room, young lady. You're grounded. Come on. Maddie, _you_ may clean up this mess", Moseby walked away, escorting London to her room.

Maddie looked back at Carrie. When the older woman turned her gaze on the girl, she knew she was in big trouble. She'd seen that face before, more than she cared to say.

"Carrie, I'm sorry. Really. I'll clean it up…"

"You were _fighting_ Madeline?" the use of her full name made Maddie cringe. Yep, she was in trouble. If there was one thing she'd learned about Carrie, it was that arguing didn't get you very far.

"Yes ma'am"

"Over a fashion magazine"

"Well it's… yes ma'am"

"Can you give me one reason why you don't deserve a good spanking?" tears welled up in Maddie's eyes, but she shook her head no.

"Alright. Clean up this mess and then come up to my room."

"Yes ma'am"

Maddie started gathering up the shreds of clothing, thinking back to the first time Carrie had spanked her. She'd been babysitting the boys and she'd invited a boy over. Carrie came home early and she was not happy. Maddie hadn't even been surprised. Coming from such a big family, she was so used to getting spanked by older sisters, brothers, and cousins that getting spanked by someone who wasn't a parent wasn't a big deal at all. Carrie was kind of a mom away from home. Which was awesome most of the time. But then there were times like today. Maddie's stomach flipped as she picked up the last bit of fabric. Time to face the music.

Carrie was waiting up in her suite when Maddie came in. The girl looked so miserable, she just wanted to reach out and hug her. But, there would be time for that after the spanking. And Maddie was going to get a spanking. Big time.

"I can't even believe you would get into a cat fight in the lobby of the hotel, Maddie. You could have lost your job! And you know that fighting is never the answer. You know that."

"I know, Carrie. I just got so mad. She was being so mean, and it just wasn't fair!"

"Life isn't fair Madeline. You can't get into a fight every time you notice that. Now I know that you know better, but maybe it's time for a reminder. Pull off that skirt"

"Yes ma'am", Maddie replied softly, unbuttoning her skirt and letting it fall to the ground. She walked over to where Carrie sat down and draped herself over her lap, tears forming already. Carrie's spankings were the worst.

_Slap, slap, slap, slap, slap, slap, slap_

Carrie started spanking over Maddie's light pink panties. The girl squirmed over her lap. Oooo. It hurt already and they weren't even a minute in.

_Slap, slap, slap, slap, slap, slap, slap_

Carrie brought her hand down hard again and again. Maddie tried to stay still, but oh my gosh, it hurt so bad. Sssss. Carrie's spankings were always harder than her brothers and sisters, and even worse they were longer than her parents. Ohhhhh. They were the absolute… OWWWW! Oh, not there! Carrie started spanking the space right where the bottom and thighs met. Oh man, that hurt so bad!

_Slap, slap, slap, slap, SLAP_

Carrie finished off with one harder spank and told Maddie to get up. The girl sniffled and obeyed, a little confused. Carrie's spankings were never this short and she'd figured she was going to get it pretty bad today. Zack and Cody's spankings were always worse for fighting than anything else. Except maybe lying. Oh well, she wasn't going to complain. Maddie reached for her skirt.

"Oh yeah right", Carrie said, almost laughing, "Did you really think you were going to get off that easy? Go in the kitchen and bring me the wooden spoon. It's in the silverware drawer" , Maddie's stomach dropped. She walked over to the kitchen, hoping that Carrie had the cheap wooden spoons like they had at home. No such luck. The spoon was as wide as a fist, thick and super heavy. Well, heavy for a spoon at least. Maddie almost burst into tears just looking at it. She handed it over to Carrie, slowly bending across her knees again.

_Whap, whap, whap, whap, whap_

Owwwwwwwww. Maddie let loose, bucking and crying. Oh my gosh, it hurt soooooo bad. How could a spoon do that? It was supposed to, like, stir things and stuff. Not inflict crazy amounts of pain. Owwww.

"Stop kicking Maddie. You've done enough fighting today, don't you think", Carrie landed a few harder spanks in that horrible, sensitive spot again. Her words and the extra swats got the teen to stop kicking. Oh, she would never fight again. Oww. Never, never, never. Oh my…. Owwwwwww. Maddie started sobbing. This really, really hurt. Carrie had never spanked her this hard before, and Carrie spanked harder than anyone she knew.

"Please", the girl managed through her sobs. Carrie slowed her pace, knowing that Maddie had almost reached her limit.

"No more fighting Madeline. Do you understand me?", the spoon came down lighter now, although Maddie sure didn't notice the difference. She nodded frantically.

"And I want you to go give London a _real_ apology. Understand?", Maddie hesitated for a minute, and Carrie picked up her speed.

"Owwwwwwwww. But. Owwwwww. It's. Not. Faaaaaaiiiiiirrrr", Carrie stopped spanking, hearing Maddie's voice break. She pulled the girl up onto her lap and cradled her while she cried.

"What's not fair sweetie?", Maddie kept her head buried in the woman's shoulder, "Maddie, honey. What's not fair?"

"It's, it's not fair that I have to apologize twice and she's just going to insult me. It's not fair that she gets grounded into a room that has a bowling alley, and I get a spanking. It's not fair that she ruined my outfit, and I'll never get another chance to be on a fashion magazine. She'll have dozens. It's just, it's not fair", the girl let it all pour out, crying into Carrie's hair. Carrie pulled her arms tighter around her.

"Maddie, how many friends do you have?"

"I don't know. A lot."

"How many brothers and sisters"

"Even more", she said with a slight smile.

"Does London have any of that?", Maddie frowned, thinking about it.

"I guess not"

"Do you think that's fair?"

"I guess not.", the girl repeated.

"All London has is money, fame, and you. Believe it or not, you're the closest thing she has to a friend. And when you signed up for this "Teen Trend" thing, you were threatening not only her fame, but her only friendship. I know what London did was wrong, but you weren't putting yourself in her shoes either, were you", Maddie sighed. She hated it when Carrie was right.

"No, I guess not."

"So you're going to…"

"Go apologize", she pulled on her skirt and wiped her eyes, "Umm, can I take the wooden spoon with me?"

"Why", Carrie asked confused.

"I want a reminder not to get to mad if London says something mean. And if I do get mad, I want to burn that thing"


End file.
